Decoys for wildfowl, such as wild turkeys, ducks and other birds are frequently used to attract live wildfowl for wildlife observation and hunting. The ability of such decoys to effectively attract live wildfowl may depend upon the ability of the decoys to deceive the live wildfowl into believing that the decoy is another live wildfowl. Existing decoys do not effectively attract live wildfowl.